The Life's Journey
by BITBIT
Summary: What happens when Minerva and Albus are not careful on the eve of her 40th birthday? Minerva/Albus. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

The Life's Journey

Minerva opened her eyes; the sun sparkled through the curtains in her bedroom. She rolled over and looked at her sleeping husband, after last night she realized that being 40 was not so bad after all. She recalled the nights thrill; his present to her had been, arousing, and very arousing. She snuggled close to him and a smile spread across his face, he knew she was watching him.  
>"Albus, you old coot!" she yelled slapping him lightly with a pillow.<br>"Why did you do that?" he said pretending to wake up and holding up his act. "Alright, you caught me. I was just reliving last night." he smiled deviously. She laughed her wonderful laugh.  
>"Why relive when we can recreate?" she asked before pouncing on him.<br>The school year started back much too quickly for Albus and Minerva's liking. They had been married for 15 years now and still they had yet to get tired of each other. Minerva often thought that every time she kissed him she fell in love all over again. But this year things seemed harder for Minerva. It was possibly because she had the added weight of being the head of Gryffindor; Albus had deemed her mature enough for the position now, or it was possibly just because she was getting old, which was very hard for her to except.  
>Poppy the school nurse, who was conveniently her best friend, had taken a notice to this.<br>"Minerva, are you feeling alright. You seem a bit-"  
>"Poppy, I'm absolutely fine! You worry too much! I'm only a bit tired lately." Minerva exclaimed, not completely lying.<br>Poppy raised and eyebrow but dropped the matter for the moment, after all Minerva did take on a second job.  
>Weeks passed and Minerva's condition did not improve, it deeply worried Poppy as she noticed these sorts of things easily. She chased down Albu one day after classes.<br>"Headmaster." she called coming from behind. He turned and gave her a warm smile.  
>"Poppy."<br>"Albus have you noticed anything, well, odd about Minerva lately?" she asked in a hushed tone.  
>He taught for a moment. "Well, now that you mention it, she has seemed a little low, the past weeks."<br>"Yes, that's all I needed. I'm going to need to get her to the hospital wing, so if necessary I would ask permission to use a full body bind curse on your wife" Poppy said. Albus chuckled, he and Poppy both knew she would not go easily.  
>"But of course, my dear Poppy."<br>Poppy's next target was Minerva, who was obviously grading papers at her desk. She was looking run down, but Poppy pulled out her wand and had in pointed at her before she looked up anyway.  
>"Minerva, I think that it is only fair if-" The doors swung closed behind Poppy causing her a horrible start. Before she could continue Minerva blurted out.<br>"Poppy, I think I'm pregnant." She said rising from her seat.  
>"What?"<br>"Yes, I've been putting this off for quite some time my cycle has been irregular the past two months, so I want you to determine if I am." she got straight to the point. Poppy blinked a couple of times and lowered her wand realizing that she would not need to curse her friend.  
>"Well, ok. I'll just, ok" Poppy was flustered; whatever she taught was wrong with Minerva she had been horribly wrong. Poppy pointed her wand at Minerva's stomach muttering some complicated incantations. When she finished Minerva crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.<br>"Merlin, Minerva, You are definitely Pregnant!" Poppy exclaimed. Minerva groaned and plopped down in her chair.  
>"What am I going to do, Poppy? What do I tell, Albus? This was not supposed to happen." She almost started to cry.<br>"Min, I'm sure, Albus will be thrilled! A baby is not something to get upset over, you should be happy. Of course your age doesn't help anything, neither will your job, and Albus being the father-" she stopped and looked at Minerva "Albus is the father right?"  
>Minerva was sure to grab Poppy around the neck; she had just asked the most idiotic question off all time, possibly.<br>"Of course Albus is the father, Poppy! Have you gone mad? And stop talking about the bad things you're only making this worse!" Minerva yelled  
>"Yes, yes. Well, I'd say you're about 3 months along, maybe in March, definitely by April!" Poppy exclaimed getting excited.<br>"Poppy I don't think you understand! I cannot be a mother, I can't even get my niece to smile at me!" she said exasperated.  
>"Well, there is not much you can do about it now, Minerva. Tell Albus he will know what to do and I am sure he will be pleased!" Poppy reassured her.<br>"Alright"  
>Minerva walked with Poppy back to her quarters where Albus would most likely be. She bid farewell to Poppy wishing their walk could have been a bit longer; Poppy had basically coached her in what to say. She walked into the sitting room where Albus was reading the Daily Prophet on their sofa. He smiled seeing her walk in and she went to sit beside him. He offered her a cup of tea and she willingly took it.<br>"So, did you go and see, Poppy?" Albus asked casually and Minerva spluttered and coughed on her tea.  
>"Are you alright?" He asked rubbing her back.<br>"WHAT!"  
>"What, what?" Albus asked confused.<br>"Never mind so you know, what you think?" she asked looking him in the eye.  
>"Know what? Minerva, you are not making much sense. Poppy came to me earlier about dragging you to the Hospital Wing." he said.<br>"Oh" Minerva's heart sunk, she would have to tell him after all. "Well, actually I went to Poppy, because I had not been feeling well for a while. I- well I thought that it was just- I don't know- it was the night of my birthday- we just were not careful-"  
>"Minerva, I don't understand" he stopped her rambling. She hesitated.<br>"I- I'm pregnant, Albus!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Life's Journey

'WHAT!" Albus yelled  
>"I know, Albus. I don't know what we will do"<br>"Minerva, what are you talking about, this is fabulous!" Albus exclaimed.  
>"Really, you're not angry?"<br>"Angry, no, why would I be angry?"  
>"Well because I am already forty and you almost fifty, also, you are the headmaster and I am the deputy headmistress, we will have our hands full and our job performance might suffer. The students will know about you and I now, unless you want them to think that I am some kind of-."<br>"NO, we will not hide our love any longer; I think that most of the students already have the idea though." Albus smiled and pulled Minerva into a kiss.  
>"Let's go to bed, Mum" He said lifting her of the couch and caring her into their room<br>"ALBUS!" 

The months passed and everything was going well with the baby it was December now and Minerva could not hide her bulging belly any longer, even though she was only five months pregnant she look as if she were nine. Poppy assured her that it was totally normal but it still did not help that fact that Minerva was hormonal and whined about being too fat. Christmas came and went, Albus kept reminding Minerva that next Christmas they would have a baby to celebrate it with.  
>"Next Christmas, Minerva, we will-"<br>"ALBUS! I KNOW ALREADY!" Minerva snapped, hearing for the thousandth time. Albus put his hands in the air  
>"Alright, Alright" he said as if to surrender.<br>"Thank you, now do something constructive and rub my feet." she said pulling off her shoes. 

Minerva was possibly the most hormonal pregnant woman the world had ever seen according to Poppy and by late March things had gotten even worse.  
>The students were complaining constantly about her and Albus knew why, so he decided to make her take the rest of the year off in maternity leave. Minerva was angry with him for a week after that but soon she had realized that he was right, that she did need to take it easy.<br>"Albus, I-I think it's time" Minerva said one evening standing from the sofa.  
>Albus hopped up from his desk.<br>"You do?"  
>Minerva nodded she was already in pain.<br>"Shall I get Poppy?" He asked running to the door.  
>"Yes, I think so, but the fireplace, you old coot!" Minerva yelled getting agitated<br>"Oh, right" Albus stumbled over to the fireplace and called Poppy, who almost fell flat on her face when she arrived.  
>"Minerva!" she exclaimed upon arriving. "How are you feeling?" she asked sitting on the sofa beside her.<br>"POPPY!" she yelled, she was in no mood.  
>"Alright, I'm sorry, here drink this." she said handing her a potion "It helps with the pain"<br>Minerva drank it greedily.  
>"Where are we going to do it?" Albus asked<br>"WE?" Minerva yelled  
>"I'm sorry you"<br>"Yes, I think it would be best on the bed" Poppy commented.  
>"Ok, fine"<br>"Let me see how much longer we should expect, shall I?" Poppy asked waving her wand over Minerva "Ah, only around 3 centimeters, you'll a while, Min"  
>"Uggg!"<br>"Shall I fetch Pomona?" Albus asked, knowing that Pomona was also one of Minerva's good friends.  
>"Yes, thank you, Albus" Minerva breathed the pain killer finally kicking in.<br>Five hours later, deep into the night, Minerva had fully dilated and was ready for the baby.  
>Albus sat behind her, Pomona was at the side of her bed and Poppy was at the edge, doing the dirty work.<br>"Ok, Min, on three" Poppy coached "One, two, three" Minerva screamed, she could feel the baby sliding through her.  
>"Good Min, keep it up!" Poppy yelled, Minerva screamed again.<br>"Breathe Minerva" Albus whispered in her ear, he had read on how to keep you wife calm in these situations.  
>"Come on, Min!" Pomona cheered from the side getting a dirty look from Minerva.<br>"You're nearly there, Min!" Poppy called and Minerva screamed again.  
>"It'll all be alright" Poppy said<br>"That's easy for you to say!" she retorted basically breaking Pomona's hand.  
>"Ok, I think this is it!"<br>"Oh no, I can't"  
>"You can, Minerva!" Albus encouraged her.<br>"Come on, Min one more!"  
>With another loud scream of pain, the baby slid out into the world with a huge cry.<br>"Oh, it's a boy, Minerva" Poppy cried laying it on Minerva chest. Minerva sighed in relief and held her baby close while Poppy fixed her up. "What are we going to call him, Min?" Albus asked touching his son's raven black hair.  
>"I-I don't know we never talked about it did we, Pomona?"<br>"That's not my decision" she said backing away  
>"What do you think, Albus"<br>"Let's call him, Anthony, I've always liked that name."  
>Minerva laughed t his randomness, but accepted it anyway, they would have the best life's journey with their son, Anthony.<p>

I don't own Harry Potter or anything is this chapter or the previous one. If you like it review, thanks for reading.


End file.
